Dragon Slayer, Dragon Knight
by ChaoticFiery
Summary: The purpose of a Dragon Knight is to protect the town it resides in. One of the dangers to the town are Dragons. What would happen if Riku, our Dragon knight, fell in love with his worst enemy, a dragon that can transform into a human? RikuSora AxelRoxas


**_Dragon Slayer, Dragon Knight_ **

_A dragon and his Knight supposedly have an unbreakable bond between them._

_In many cases, the dragon a knight receives during his bonding ceremony is his dragon until death._

_However, in rare occasions a wild dragon could be tamed and replaces the starting dragon._

_But, Wild Dragons are rarely tamed by knights and roamed freely around the world, a danger and menace to towns._

_What if Riku meets this unusual dragon that doesn't kill because it wants to but does so to survive._

_A dragon that has the ability to change into a human at will._

_What if Riku fell in love with it?_

_**Summary**:_

_The purpose of a Dragon Knight is to protect the town it resides in. The only dangers to the town are wild beasts and Dragons, What would happen if Riku, our knight, fell in love with his worst enemy, a dragon that can transform into a human?(RikuSora, AxelRoxas)_

A cloaked figure stood in the middle of the dimly lit dungeon of Twilight Castle. Soft murmurs were heard as a crowd bustled into the room. The figure in the cloak reached up towards the knot on his cloak and pulled on it. The silky onyx material slid effortlessly off his body, revealing the stunningly perfect male underneath it.

"So young, so tragic" the crowd seemed to whisper repeatedly from the shadows. He ignored their murmurs and focused on the scene in front of him. He turned his head slightly to the right to see another figure silently joined him. The person in front of him smiled trustingly at him.

A snap of a finger quieted the crowd and signaled the beginning of the Dragon Knight ceremony. A light enveloped over his eyes, the boy could no longer see the dungeon or the figure in front of him; only light, blinding white light. He closed his eyes as tears of regret slid down his face, 'I don't want to do this… I don't want to hurt you' he thought silently hoping his thoughts would reach the other person.

"RIKU, don't let your mind wander! DO IT, YOU PROMISED ME!" a piercing voice shouted from the blinding light. Suddenly, Riku felt a heavy object rest upon his shoulders.

'That's right' he thought as he opened his eyes once again, his silvery orbs burned with passion. 'I will become a Dragon Knight, no matter what.' With that he raised his hand toward the weight on his shoulder and grabbed it.

**_XOXOXOXO_**

"Riku, wake up, WAKE UP NOW" a voice complained. A hand shook the slumbering boy awake.

"Ugh! Axel? I'm going back to sleep" Riku mumbled and resumed with his nap.

Unfortunately for Riku, Axel didn't understand the meaning of no. He tried to shake the silver haired boy awake again but, seeing how unaffected Riku was, opted for something else. Riku was fond of his dragon.

"Squeak, SQUEAAAAK, EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK"

Riku opened both eyes drowsily to find Axel mercilessly dangling his pearly white dragon.

He groaned at the sight, "If Kairi bites you, don't bother whining to me; I warned you about her poison already."

Axel looked at Kairi's mouth; he could almost see the translucent poison coating her delicate white fangs. Promptly, Axel dropped the snarling dragon on the ground before she bit him. Kairi landed gracefully onto the ground and growled menacingly at Axel. Then with a swish of her tail, she flew to the Dragon's Roost.

"Riku-" Axel began; he turned around to see Riku still resting. Axel sighed, running his hand through his luscious crimson hair which was molded into neat spikes. Why was he partnered with such a stubborn and useless partner? His emerald eyes gazed wryly at Riku.

'Okay maybe he wasn't that useless.' Axel thought and shuddered at the memory of Riku saving him. It was a few years back, when they first started working together.

**_XOXOXOXO_**

"Axel, watch it; he's going to your left" Riku yelled. He was wielding a simple sword, and barely avoided the dragon as it burrowed into the ground.

"Worry about yourself" Axel shouted back, and muttered under his breath "Cocky beginners."

Suddenly the land digging dragon reemerged in front of Axel; its jaws were wide open and delivered an ear piercing scream that momentarily paralyzed Axel. A moment was all it needed, to devour the cerise haired Knight.

'SHIT' Axel thought frantically 'Not good, Not GOOD I can't MOVE!'

A blur appeared in front of him, it was Riku.

"BLIZZAGA" he yelled, sharp icy crystals emerged from his hand and punctured the dragon's fleshy throat. It roared and thrashed in pain but eventually it breathed its final breath. The large crystals had punctured its brain.

"You owe me one Axel" Riku smirked cockily

"…Fuck"

**_XOXOXOXO_**

'I still haven't repaid him' Axel sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, irritated by this old memory.

'We are good team when fighting dragons' the red haired boy had to admit, but they had a lot trouble communicating outside of battle. 'Focus…'

'You're the third knight of Twilight Castle, your defending that position admirably' Axel thought moodily.

Axel stamped his foot in the ground, irritated by some unknown reason. Then he remembered why he wanted to wake Riku up; it was 9 AM already, the important meetings at Twilight Castle were starting in 15 minutes. His patience ran out, this tardiness would be another tally to the large number they had already accumulated. 'And that would result in the deduction of points from my rank.'

'Time for something drastic' He thought; smirking mischievously at the sleeping figure and began moving his hands in a rapid circular motion. Two silver circles lined with crimson appeared in his hands. Both were embellished with razor sharp arrowheads on the circle's circumference.

Tiny flames also appeared next to Axel and danced lightly in the air. 'Too much and I'll burn him into a crisp' Axel thought sadistically as he jumped back 'Where's the fun it that?' Hurling one of his weapons at Riku, a burst of fire trailed the path of the chakram as it headed for Riku.

**_XOXOXOXO_**

In a cave behind a roaring waterfall; a blond haired boy lay asleep on the ground. He moaned sensually as if someone were making love to him on his moss covered bed. A figure in the corner watched his prey. It walked forward, accidentally kicking a small rock into the waterfall. Sensing something amiss, the boy's eyes immediately snapped open. He tried to stand up, but a hand grabbed his hands and a body straddled him, holding him in place.

"Roxas" the voice purred as another hand covered Roxas's eyes, "Why did you wake up!"

Roxas felt the male on top of him pout and tried to lift his head up. Warm lips covered Roxas's; the other male began kissing him gently, afraid he might hurt the delicate looking boy. It grew more passionate as Roxas kissed back, his tongue shyly entered the other male's mouth. The boy on top welcomed his advances and shifted until Roxas was on top. It was like this for a few minutes, passionate little kiss filled with innocence and tenderness. Hayner's hands began to wander..

Then Roxas broke the kiss "Hayner…"

"Sorry, sorry I forgot!" Hayner said peevishly.

"I dreamt about his fire…again" Roxas replied quietly, ignoring the previous statement.

The other male immediately stopped, his moment ruined by six simple words, and sighed with frustration; he pushed Roxas away and sat up.

"Forget about him already Rox, you'll be stuck in the past forever if you keep thinking about it." He muttered.

"Hayner" Roxas also sat up and carefully wrapped his arms around the blond haired boy. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, I never expected I take his place anyway" Hayner said, flashing a goofy grin at Roxas. 'Although I really want to.'

Hayner stared at Roxas, who seemed distracted by his words. Roxas was perfect; from that spiky blond hair to those piercing sky blue eyes, Hayner couldn't find any flaws.

Roxas gave Hayner a shy peck on the cheek, breaking his train of thought. Hayner turned around and smiled at him.

"Are you hungry?" Hayner asked "I'll bring you some treats"

"Sora and Cloud should be back soon"

"Oh… well I'm kind of hungry, I'll see you in a few hours. Moan if you need me" he said winking suggestively. Roxas smacked Hayner and glared fiercely, "Just kidding."

Hayner then turned around; his verdant eyes illuminated, and soon his entire body was engulfed by a white light. Roxas covered his eyes, shielding them from the blinding light. When he opened them again, he saw a majestic, tan dragon flying towards a white castle in front of the setting sun.

Sighing, Roxas lay back on the moss and shut his eyes. It was a wonderful dream he had, maybe it would come back. And maybe would dream about being with his former love again, even if it were only for a second.

**_XOXOXOXO_**

Silvery orbs snapped open, his body moved on its own. In a split second Riku had gotten on his knees. The feeling of cold metal in his hand told him to defend. A deafening _CLINK _was heard throughout the forest; the sound of two metallic objects clashing against together.

"If you think I'll die from that, you're wrong" Riku's key blade, the Oblivion, had appeared and stopped Axel's attack. However, the chakram did not fall to the ground, like most weapons would; instead, it had forced itself against the Oblivion spinning faster and faster. Surprised, Riku was forced back a few inches from his position. However, he quickly regained his stature and stood firmly against the chakram; the key blade, held straight up towards the sky, was the only barrier between him and that spinning danger, he was eye to eye with the chakram.

"Forget it; you'll never cut through" Riku smirked confidently "And I know you'll miss me if I die."

"I'm sure I will" Axel replied dryly, licking his lips; then with a flick of his wrist, the weapon returned to his hand.

"You're awake now. Let's go, we have a meeting to attend" Axel's weapons vanished from his hands when he released his grip on them.

"Don't you want to spar a little before that?"

"Spar with me? Don't kid yourself Riku. I'm five years ahead of you."

"Then how about I catch up right now? If you win I'll petition for a new partner" Riku offered persuasively.

"Tempting; but, no I'll decline for now. The meeting is going to start soon"

"I never thought you were one to follow the rules so strictly."

"Only when my rank is involved" Axel replied sardonically.

Riku shrugged and followed Axel to the castle, where the meetings were held, up on the hill. He twirled his key blade 180 degrees and planted it on the ground. 'Leaving his weapon there?' Axel raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing. There was nothing to say as. The Oblivion faded away when Riku loosened his grip on the hilt.

"Do you see what I see Axel?" Riku asked casually.

"Depends, is it flying north or south?"

"It's coming from the south."

"I think I see a dragon." Axel replied huskily, a noticeable change of tone in his voice. His emerald eyes, with two black teardrops tattooed on his cheeks, widened in anticipation.

**TBC**

CF : Hey, official pairings, RikuSora, AxelRoxas, CloudLeon.

R&R, I'd appreciate any comments on my writing and the plot itself :)


End file.
